hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sideswipeez
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Feinoha (talk) 11:03, November 24, 2013 (UTC) " Ahem ahem" Just posting a talk cause im right now on LIVE CHAT No Mai were you go? :( Sideswipeez (talk) 22:08, June 27, 2014 (UTC) just letting you know if you're on, i'l talk to you later, if i send you just letting you know 2 that means im on, i'll remind you so don't worry Just Letiing You Know 2 If you are on from this wiki, im right now on LIVE CHAT ^^ if you got on tell me if you're on LIVE CHAT! Mai18 (talk) 09:17, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Im here :) Sideswipeez (talk) 12:53, June 28, 2014 (UTC) why did you leave the chat :(? Mai18 (talk) 13:12, June 28, 2014 (UTC) I had a slight issue with my keyboard and had to reboot. Sideswipeez (talk) 13:24, June 28, 2014 (UTC) oh, ok if you're done pls tell me :) so i can talk with you Mai18 (talk) 13:44, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Yep Sideswipeez (talk) 13:48, June 28, 2014 (UTC) i'll talk to you later cause my family is going out :P Mai18 (talk) 14:06, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Ok, thats fine see you later XDSideswipeez (talk) 14:23, June 28, 2014 (UTC) DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE :D I'VE COME BACK! LET'S GO BACK CHATTING XD Mai18 (talk) 17:36, June 28, 2014 (UTC) anyway, YOU HAVEN'T CHAT TO ME XD Mai18 (talk) 17:11, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry im upgrading my PC and am kinda busy now maybe later Sorry! :( Sideswipeez (talk) 17:45, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, i see... "scary face" LOL! JUST JOKING XD Mai18 (talk) 23:18, June 29, 2014 (UTC) anyway, just saying again im on chat XP Yo i'z back :) Sideswipeez (talk) 12:26, July 2, 2014 (UTC) LOL Lets go to The chat dude XD Mai18 (talk) 10:27, July 3, 2014 (UTC) yeah yeah, blah blah blah chat, let go to chat side xD Mai18 (talk) 13:25, July 6, 2014 (UTC) YOOOOOO.....DOOD COME TO THE CHAT......did u go to family trip? okbye. Mai18 (talk) 17:31, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey Sorry im working on a project but ill be online tomorow at around 12PM GMT :) Sideswipeez (talk) 21:49, July 7, 2014 (UTC) ugh fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee e.e Mai18 (talk) 12:10, July 8, 2014 (UTC) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU WHERE ARE U SIDE? ;-; Mai18 (talk) 21:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) side, where are u? :( also, you haven't been on chat XP Mai18 (talk) 20:14, August 5, 2014 (UTC) uwu I Changed my profile pic check it out uwu Mai18 (talk) 14:58, August 28, 2014 (UTC) my picture is too kowaii to look at dskjdhskj uwu (lmao it was too funny to post this) Mai18 (talk) 15:10, August 28, 2014 (UTC) chat plz let's go to chat plz Mai18 (talk) 15:30, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Erm I will tomorow Can't today Sorry :( Sideswipeez (talk) 15:52, August 28, 2014 (UTC) GodDammit fine .-. Mai18 (talk) 16:02, August 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry (Plz Dont hurt meh :( )Sideswipeez (talk) 16:04, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Anyways, If you're on, go to chat :3 nvm you're too late, im going out with my family u w u ; Mai18 (talk) 11:52, August 29, 2014 (UTC) I'm Up And i'll be waiting then :) Post on here when you want to chat :) Sideswipeez (talk) 12:08, August 29, 2014 (UTC) me back, sorry for being afk dshakjhkjs anways im up |D Mai18 (talk) 14:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) NVM, INTERNET IS SO GODDAMN SLOW, MAybe next time Mai18 (talk) 14:35, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :( Sideswipeez (talk) 20:42, September 28, 2014 (UTC) :Side, Side :Come to the live chat, havent seen you too ;( been inactive so much so yeah Mai18 (talk) 10:02, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Happy new year side, hope 2015 will be a good year :) Mai18 (talk) 09:22, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Thanks :) You Too. Ill would but our timezones are off tell me what time? XD Sideswipeez (talk) 12:18, January 2, 2015 (UTC)